Safe Keeping:  An Interlude
by liidg
Summary: A/N This won't make a lick of sense if you haven't read Safe Keeping. This is rated M for mature situations, slightly naughty bits and offensive language. I should also warn, there is sarcasm abound and quite a bit of foolishness.  A/U OOC as always


Safe Keeping: an interlude. (by request)

A/N This won't make a lick of sense if you haven't read Safe Keeping. This is rated M for mature situations and language. I should also warn there is sarcasm abound and quite a bit of foolishness.

I want to thank everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited Safe Keeping. This is a quick interlude/one shot (shout out to ScOut4it who requested it) while I am working on my next story. The next one will be Bella/Hermione and quite a bit darker. I hope you enjoy and reviews make me run around the office doing a one woman wave.

::

She woke up in the room wondering how she had gotten there. Some security expert she was. She had fallen asleep in a chair in her study last night and woke up here. She had been working late hours and didn't want to wake her wife who had been dealing with their very colicky daughter for the last few days. She wondered where the baby was. She wasn't one of the top wands in security on a whim. She began to assess her surroundings. Her wrists were tied to a wrought iron headboard of the (very comfy) bed she was lying in. The room looked rustic she must be in some sort of cabin. She tried wandless magic on her bindings but they were obviously protected by spells. She looked for anything in the room to aid her escape but nothing was close enough to reach. There was nothing identifying where she was throughout the room. She closed her eyes and allowed the other senses to take over. She could hear and smell the ocean and it was warm enough to have the windows open. She instantly panicked. She wasn't in England anymore. She couldn't hear her daughter and she didn't know where she was.

"Stop struggling, you will just bruise your wrists. Although you certainly seem the type to enjoy that sort of thing. Your daughter is safe. I have...assistants watching her.". Her captor approached the bed and sat on the edge. "Do what I say and you'll be back home for work on Monday. Try my patience and you will be punished."

She looked at her captor who donning and all black combat uniform and decided to call her bluff, "exactly what kind of punishment do you have in mind?"

Her captor gave her a grin to let her know she shouldn't have tested her.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So why is she making that face again?"

"I don't know! She looks like she is going to cry. How do we stop it?"

"Um ok let's see um…put that little stopper thing in her mouth."

"I got it. She spit it out now what? Why is she crying? Get on the floo network we need back up!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Oh god, I am pretty sure that is illegal in most countries!" Hermione hadn't been battered and bruised like this in a long time. Her eyes had rolled back into her head as she weathered another onslaught from her captor. She didn't think she could take much more. Her voice was hoarse from screaming and every muscle in her body ached from the last four hours of exertion.

She felt her body tighten up again and wailed as she rode wave after wave. Her captor screamed and collapsed on top of her.

She had finally been cut free an hour before and she wrapped her now very bruised wrists around her wife to pull her closer, "so when you said I was taking a vacation or else you really meant it huh?"

Narcissa smiled and nuzzled into her neck. Hermione had only taken two weeks of maternity leave after having their daughter Dora. The firm was in high demand and she was working 18 hour days. Narcissa had raised one child alone and had no intention of doing it with their daughter.

Hermione kissed the top of her head, "Mmmmmm...Narcissa, exactly where is our daughter?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Potter, Potter...Potter...POTTER!"

"Shhhhhhhh James and Lily are sleeping and so is Ginny! What the hell have you two gotten yourselves into this time Draco? Is that a baby crying?"

Ron jumped in, "Yeah mate, we promised Narcissa we would watch Dora so she could take Hermione on vacation. We owe Hermione for that fix up with the triplets and all."

Draco and Ron high fived each other which made Dora cry louder.

"Harry how do we make her happy? She won't stop crying! Help!"

"Wait did you say triplets? Ow! Sorry baby! Ginny is awake now. She said try feeding her. Oh and she also said don't floo call this late again or she will have one less brother to annoy her at the holidays. Hey, you guys need to find a bottle or something, I learned the hard way bangers and mash from the pub doesn't work for babies… Ow! Come on Ginny I tried it once like three years ago, Lily was fine. ...I gotta go, good luck...and one more thing, I might have taken on Voldemort but if you two fuck this up I am not taking on a pissed off Mione and Narcissa!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Have you lost your bloody mind? You cannot port key back to England, especially dressed like that!"

"Narcissa, you left our daughter with Ron and Draco. They will probably take her out for pints and a quidditch match or worse, use her for MILF bait."

"Baby she will be fine, now relax. Ok? At least take a shower. How exactly are you going to explain why you're wearing a French maid outfit covered in butterbeer? And what the hell is a MILF?"

Narcissa followed Hermione into the shower to 'talk' her into staying. Hermione realized she wasn't going anywhere as Narcissa pushed her up against the wall of the shower. It looked like she had her own MILF to contend with.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Oh damn now why is she crying now. How on earth did you talk me into this?"

"Me? It was your mom who talked us into it. 'Hermione needs a break, it will be good experience...Draco you should spend more time with your little sister...' I think she wants to get you prepped to find a girl and settled down. I mean you are the last unmarried Weasley. Aren't you guys required to breed before you turn 20 or something?"

Ron tossed his empty beer can at Draco, "She is your sister, stop being a dick and figure out how to fix her."

"Shit! We need to make another call. For god's sake man, you're an Auror! I work for a firm that has handled some of the most complicated security matters in history. We are both Order of the Merlin First Class. We can do this! Fire up the floo!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Narcissa watched Hermione as she slept. They had decided that Hermione would carry the child and the pregnancy took its toll on her. Instead of resting, Hermione worked through her whole pregnancy and then went back to work very quickly. Whatever hours she could get away she spent with the baby and Narcissa and she was exhausted from lack of sleep. Narcissa booked five days in a cabana at an exclusive Wizarding resort. Severus was all too happy to provide her the draught which enabled her to knock Hermione out for the trip here. His partner was no good to him in the state she was in and a little vacation would be good for everyone.

Narcissa knew she could have left Nymphadora with Harry and Ginny, any of the Weasleys, the Grangers or Andy but she wanted Draco to experience parenthood a bit. Molly agreed to help her convince the two wayward gigolos to give up a couple of nights out and watch Draco's baby sister. He and Ron had been alternating as Witch Weekly's most eligible bachelor every month for almost three years running and trying to remember the names of the current girlfriends was a herculean task. Plus Molly already had oodles of grandkids but Narcissa wanted a few of her own. Most importantly both mothers wanted their boys to have what they had, someone to love and cherish.

Narcissa had never known what love was like before being swept away by her witch. She wanted her son to have someone that loved him like Hermione loved her.

Narcissa felt a hand moving up her thigh. Hermione was awake again and from the smirk she was wearing it seemed like she was looking for a little payback.

"Hermione…..what are you doing with that rope?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Please! I am begging you, you are my godfather! Help us!"

"Draco, it's a child not a mantacore. Feed her, bathe her, change her nappies and if all else fails try singing. What was Narcissa thinking leaving you two dunderheads in charge?"

"Wait, what I have to change…..ohhhh ewwwww yeah seriously….can you please come over. You have one and you have managed to keep him alive and happy."

"Draco, yes I have one and I finally just put him down. Have you forgotten that I am married to a model, why the hell do I want to leave her to babysit in your stead."

Ron, who never knew when to keep his mouth shut, chimed in, "Why do parents always sound like they are hunting wildlife when they are trying to get their kids to sleep? I put them down? Why are you putting them down? It sounds like your taking on a rabid animal"

Severus rolled his eyes, "You should figure that term out when you try and get her in her crib….now if you are done with the idiotic questions, my completely hot wife that you were too stupid to keep happy would like to spend some time with me. Oh….and I may have deceived the entire wizarding world including the greatest villain in wizarding history but even I am not this suicidal. I am not dealing with any backlash from Hermione and Narcissa. Even I Don't fuck this up, you're on your own!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I didn't know that was physically possible, oh god that felt good. Hey are you aren't going to really eat that after well, you know."

"Tastes better this way…..so are you going to stop fighting me and stay on this vacation with me? Hermione I love you and I need to be with you more than I am seeing you. Our daughter needs you more. You have the most talented wizards and witches in England working for you and Severus. It's not like we need the money. Delegate. Be with us."

Hermione kissed her wife's shoulder as she wrapped her arms around her, "you are right as always. Ok. OK to the vacation, OK to more time at home. I always feel like I need to prove myself to the world; that I need to show I am more than a mudblood swot." Narcissa flinched at the term.

Hermione continued on, "I think I need to prove myself as a mother and a wife now. When we get back I will give more responsibility to the other board members"

The company had flourished after the now famous Battle of the Manor (Lucius didn't even get to have his name on it, not that he cared as he was still unhappily ensconced in Azkaban). Her and Severus' little clan of misfits were now the board of a multinational corporation with twelve subsidiaries. She split CEO/COO duties with Severus and Justin was their CFO. They had over fifty thousand employees and operations in 78 different countries. They had proved themselves. It was time to hand over the reins and be with her family. Severus already worked less hours to spend time with Renee and their son Albus. It was time for her to follow suit.

"Baby, what about Dora. You can't leave her with those two idiots that long"

Narcissa smiled and slapped her arm, "Hey! One of those idiots is her big brother. Don't worry, I have already made arrangements. Assuming they make it through the night, Andy will pick her up tomorrow and keep her the rest of the week. I believe Molly and Arthur are suffering from some serious empty nest syndrome so they have volunteered to spend time with her as well. I just wanted to try and mature Draco and maybe Ron while I was at it."

Hermione snorted, "Good luck with that"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Uhg! How can anything smell this bad? That's disgusting. Now what do we do?"

Draco held his sister at arm's length while Ron threw the dirty diaper which he was carrying on the end of a broom, out the open window. This idea might not be nearly as bad if Draco didn't live in a Penthouse apartment. The sound of cars screeching and horns blaring were his response.

They had tried calling all of Ron's brothers, Justin and Penelope and every other SRP board member, Molly and Arthur and Andromeda. No one else answered but Andy who said she couldn't come and to try changing the diaper. She also mentioned that she spent her childhood having sibling rivalries with the most feared witch in history and she had no intention of defending them against Hermione and her other sister. Her exact quote was, "I would rather go fetch Bella out of hell than deal with a pissed off Cissy and Mione"

Dora was looking antsy and Draco started becoming very nervous. "Oi! Quit your lollygagging and cast a scourgify on her!"

Ron cleaned the child off and they pulled out the diaper and pins. The week before Ron had tracked down an outlaw through the jungles of Borneo and created a brand new spell to track the offender. Draco had created a high tech sentry system for a rather embattled Eastern European government. The two unfolded the cloth and looked at the pins and were completely stumped.

Ron looked at Draco and said, "I hate to do this, but we got no choice. Give me your fellytone."

Draco rolled his eyes, "how many bloody times do I have to tell you it's a telephone. How bloody hard is that word to learn? Tell me the number, the last time you used it you erased all my contacts."

"We are calling the only people left to help us. Say a prayer my friend. Say a prayer."

Ron, with careful instruction from Draco, dialed the number. He remembered not to scream and spoke calmly into the phone, "Hello Mrs. Granger, this is Ron Weasley I don't know if you remember me from the wedding, oh yes… sorry about that it was a lovely dress I don't even know why I had a pink cocktail. Yes I did learn how to use a tellyfony, see I am not screaming this time. Um I am with Draco, oh ok, um he says hi too. Can you help us?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Narcissa had gone to stock up on supplies; she had no intention of letting Hermione leave their room for at least another day or two. She couldn't have room service come in, it was way too clear from the state of the room that they were being extremely naughty so she hit the resort store and loaded up on goodies.

As she walked back in she saw Hermione on the phone. She was worried she was working until she heard Hermione laughing.

"yeah? That's great. Please tell me you took pictures of them with the diaper. Hah! Well thanks mum! Tell Andy we say thanks too!"

She saw Narcissa's puzzled look , "Cissy, those two didn't even make it through the night. They called my parents to take over. They are staying the rest of the week with my mum and dad who will be watching the baby. Andy said she is going to bring Teddy by a few days so she can play with Dora and you know how much Teddy idolizes Ron and Draco."

Narcissa was thrilled. Draco was spending the week with his baby sister. Hermione saw Narcissa's smirk and knew she was thinking she had reformed her wayward womanizing son. Hermione pulled her close and kissed her tenderly, "baby, Draco isn't settling down. They are doing a shoot for a muggle magazine called Maxim next door. Something called hometown hotties. The two of them are apparently quite popular with the girls."

Narcissa sighed, "Oh well, I had to try. Next time we will just have Andy or your parents babysit."

"mmmmmmm…..next time?"


End file.
